


I Don't Need to Hear You

by Damalia (Achrya)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Messy, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, barely there twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Damalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d found he liked a lot of things he hadn’t even considered existed before he’d meet the Braun twins. </p><p>(A Reiner sandwich with Bertl as the meat. Or maybe a Bertl sandwich with double Reiner meat. Whichever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Need to Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no excuse for this. None. Except that I’m a pervert. And if you’re looking at this so are you! Welcome! Porn for Christmas!  
>  No joke the hardest part was coming up with a name for the other Reiner. I didn’t want a R name or a B name and I wanted to stick with the ‘theme’, and finally settled on Arik, which is German by way of Old Norse, meaning Noble Leader/One who Leads with Mercy. I like to think Reiner is the Soldier part and Arik is the Warrior.  
> Warnings: General filth, smut, double penetration, orgasm denial/delaying, fingering, twins, twincest sorta, come shots, You thought I was joking about the filth? Nope.

Bertholdt was dying, or at least he felt like he was falling apart and burning up inside, pushed to the edge so many times that his head was spinning and he couldn’t even begin to hope to hold together threads of thought. 

They’d played with him for what felt like hours, keeping him trapped between them and teasing him with hands and mouths and cocks, taking but never giving nearly enough, until he’d been reduced to a crying begging mess. They’d opened him up slowly, so achingly slow, stoking the molten heat inside of higher and higher. His cock was painfully hard, head purpling and slick with the precum that was dripping from him in thick streams, but every time he was nearly there they stopped him, gripping the base of his cock or stopping what they were doing.  

He hated it almost as much as he loved it. Over time he’d come to not just like being with the both of them but to crave the moments where they took control and slowly broke him apart until his brain was a fogged mess of desire and all he could do was plead for more. 

They liked to see him flushed and shaking, scraping and begging to be touched and fucked and used. 

Finally he’d been maneuvered into place so he was hovering above Reiner and allowed to sink down onto his dick then pressed back so he was sprawled on top of the muscular teen; he could feel him, hard and throbbing, deep inside, nudging at the most sensitive parts of him. Usually there was a stretching burn to go with it but this time they’d opened him up enough that Reiner had slide inside easily. They were pressed together, chest to back, his head rest against Reiner’s shoulder. Reiner’s thick legs were between his own, pushing them apart and keeping him spread wide. 

Arik was on his hands and knees between their legs. Warm lips worked at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, kissing and sucking lightly, while thick fingers rubbed over the oversensitized muscles of Bertholdt’s entrance. A fingertip dipped past the stretched ring of muscles then retreated to simply press and tap again. He moaned and gasped, stomach clenching every time Arik’s finger pressed in alongside Reiner’s cock, just a little bit deeper each time. He wanted to press down or try and push himself up but Reiner’s arm was heavy against him, crossing his chest from shoulder to hip, keeping him in place.

They seemed to enjoy doing that sometimes, one fucking him while the other fingered him teasingly. It was a strange feeling, stranger even then when they both used their fingers on him at the same time, but he’d come to enjoy the feeling of being forced opened up a little more than usual and having nimble fingers working inside of him along with a dick. 

He’d found he liked a lot of things he hadn’t even considered existed before he’d meet the Braun twins. 

It felt good, yes, but it wasn’t what he wanted. Reiner wasn’t moving much, just shallow thrusts up into him and Arik wasn’t giving him any more than fingertips and soft brushes against his rim. It was just more of their teasing. 

“Please.” His eyes were still stinging with tears of frustration and need but he was too far gone to care or feel embarrassed about it. 

Arik’s free hand came up and settled on the hip opposite the one Reiner was stroking lightly and pressed down hard, keeping him from wiggling around. He whined, clenching down on the length inside of him, desperate for something, anything, more than what they were giving him. 

He needed to relieve the pressure inside of him, it was building and building, just on the edge of pain, and he didn’t know how much more he could take.   

Reiner grunted and gripped him harder, fingers digging in over his hipbone. It hurt but in the best way and he writhed uselessly in the bigger teen’s grip, panting as the wave of painful-pleasure snaked through him. 

“F-fuck Bertl.” His voice was a few notes higher than usual and just a little strained. Then Reiner shifted, face pressing against his neck, and he could feel his lips stretching into a grin. “You just can’t wait for it can you?”

“I don’t know why you’re surprised,” Two of Arik’s slick fingers pressed in, two knuckles deep and then deeper still; there was a dull burn as they spread apart inside of him. “You know how much he likes to be fucked.” 

Arik’s fingers curled then prodded against that spot inside of him, already worked over and so sensitive he could barely stand to have it touched. He let out a keening cry and the world stuttered and dimmed around him. His cock throbbed and there he was, clinging to the edge of relief again, unable to finish. 

He was floating for a moment, brain working sluggishly as it attempted to catch up and right itself. Arik’s hand rested on his chest, pressing down to pin him in place, and he blinked muzzily up at his boyfriend, who’d shifted up onto his knees and was hunched over them. He felt something blunt and slick nudging against where Reiner was sheathed inside of him and then pressing inside.

“S-stop.” He murmured, so quietly that he wasn’t sure it wasn’t just in his head. 

Arik pushed forward, one rough movement that sunk him in past the head of his cock.

His breath caught in his throat and he shook his head, unable to get words out as his awareness narrowed to the feeling of Reiner and Arik, thick and scorching his insides. It hurt, a tearing pain that went straight to his core, and his fingers scrambled then twisted in the sheets underneath them in a bid for something to ground him. His hips jerked up, trying to get away, but he was no more able to move than he’d been a moment ago. 

“Wait.” Reiner said, oddly loud in the quiet of the room. “Arik, you gotta wait.”

Arik went still and Bertholdt could see the effort of it on his face. His hand moved, rubbing over his stomach and then down. “You have to relax.”

He shook his head again. There was just no way this was going to happen, no way he could be expected to stretch wide enough to fit both of them. Neither of his boyfriends could be called ‘small’ in any way and...it couldn’t work. 

It was too much. 

“Can’t.” 

He couldn’t see Reiner’s face but Arik’s eyes darted to the side in a way that he knew meant they were looking at each other, communicating silently. 

Reiner nuzzled his neck and then Bertholdt was moving, twisting his neck so lips could press against his own. It was a slow kiss, gentle in spite of itself, Reiner coaxing his tongue from his mouth and then sucking on it lightly. Arik’s hand curled around his cock, still very hard, stroking up from base to tip then thumbing over the slit. He gasped into Reiner’s mouth, letting his boyfriend lick further inside.

Hands moved on him, petting and trailing over his skin, then pressing against the inside of his thighs to spread him further. The worst of the hurt faded; not all of it but enough for him to sink into the kiss and allow himself to be distracted when Arik started to nudge his way deeper.” 

It was a slow press, Arik inching forward, face screwed up in concentration, muscles in his arms and shoulders flexing under his skin. It helped, made the feeling almost tolerable, not exactly good but not bad either. 

Just...a lot.

Reiner’s mouth moved away from his own to crone words against his flesh. “You’re doing good Bertl, taking it so good. I knew you could do it.” 

Reiner repeated himself, quietly encouraging words, until Arik was finally flush against him, buried inside nearly to the hilt and then Bertholdt wasn’t aware of anything except how deep they were inside of him, how wide they were splitting him open, the steady pressure against his prostate, how full of them he was, how he could feel them throbbing inside, and the dull ache that washed over everything else.

It was more manageable than the sharp pain but it was still there and he couldn’t imagine there being anything else. They were both staying perfectly still, trying to give him time to adjust, and in a way drawing it out just made it worse. 

A hand found his flagging erection and began to pump it with slow measured strokes. There was a slow twist at the top and a swipe of a thumb over the head, gathering up the sticky wetness to drag it back on the downstroke. It took time but the ache started to change. It didn’t go away, not really, but it crept closer to the hazy sort of hurt that he’d come to crave so much. He hardened again and found himself moving, hips stuttering up to get more contact from the hand around him. 

Reiner must have taken that as a sign because he shifted in a way that moved Bertholdt up and over both of them, had them moving inside of him in tandem. He choked on a wave of pain-pleasure; Arik groaned out Reiner’s name, a slow shaking noise. The response came in the form of a roll of Reiner’s hips, a slick slide deep into him. Bertholdt might have cried out, or maybe it was one of the twins, but it’s hard to be sure or to even care because Arik pressed forward a half second behind his brother. 

Arik’s mouth dropped open and he breathed out, sounding surprised. “Oh. Reiner I can-”

“Yeah.” Reiner’s cock dragged back out and it was like electricity up Bertholdt's spine, mixing with the heat in his gut. “I know.” 

It became a haze after that, hard to track as one person pressed in and another slid out, constantly brushing over his prostate. They started with careful shallow thrusts, fucking him open until moving was easier.  Then it was longer, deeper, harder, a rhythm found, and it was so much more than anything he had ever felt before.

He was drowning in it, in them, full to bursting and dizzy, head spinning, as every thrust leaves him gasping and writhing between them. It became good, so good, and he didn’t understand how it could be when he still felt like he’s just on the edge of being torn apart, stretched nearly to bursting. 

The hand on his dick sped up with everything else, tugging and twisting and what felt like all too quickly his balls were drawing up to his body, his orgasm dangerously close. 

He felt it when Reiner got to the edge, hips snapping up harder as his thrusts become short and erratic, and heard his breathing catch. Breathless words were pressed into his skin, whispered against his lips, and Bertholdt whimpered because he could feel every twitch inside of him. 

Reiner went rigid and moaned, his cock pulling, spilling inside of Bertholdt. He bit out a whimper at the feeling of liquid heat flooding him and Arik seemed to echo him with a  rough punched out sound.

Bertholdt followed a moment later, stomach clenching as he shuddered and, finally, unraveled, cumming over his stomach with a strangled shout. White exploded over his vision and blood rushed in his ears, blocking everything else out. He was aware, dimly, of Reiner slipping out of him, and then Arik’s strained panting as he fucked him through his orgasm.  

He felt jittery and sensitive and oddly empty even though Arik was still inside of him. The blond snapped his hips forward hard, rocking the bed, and obscene squelching noises mixed with the sound of skin slapping against skin. He wasn’t sure how long it lasted, a few seconds or a few minutes, just that each glide inside of him prickled with an edge of pain. 

Arik pulled out when he was close and took himself in hand, jerking himself until he came over Bertholdt’s stomach, adding white stripes to the mess already there. 

They rolled him onto his side and then they fell together in a sweaty heap, Reiner curling against his back and Arik fitting against his front. 

“You okay?” Reiner asked. “Shower?”

Tiredness swept over him, reaching deep into his bones; he was damp and sticky, cum slowly dripping out of him, but he felt no desire to move. In fact he was fairly certain he was going to never move again. He shook his head but any words he might have said were lost in a face splitting yawn.

Arik snorted then pressed a kiss to his mouth; open mouthed and messy, finishing with a sharp nip against his bottom lip and a swipe of tongue to sooth away the sting. Reiner chased it with a short, almost chaste in comparison, kiss, and a warm command to go to sleep and a promise that they would take care of him. 

The last thing Bertholdt saw before his eyes slide shut was Reiner leaning over him to kiss a grimacing Arik as their hands, fingers intertwined, settled over his hip.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first DP smut fic, which is weird since I've written foursome smut before, so I hope it was good. 
> 
> I feel like there's probably story (or more smut) potential for these three. Maybe maybe.


End file.
